NocturnalSpectrum
Anna Perkins, or NocturnalSpectrum as she's known on Pesterchum, is unfortunately a Human. A plain boring Human with no real specialness to her. She has a few skills like drawing or writing but nothing of real use, though she does have mad skills with the yo-yo. Shying away from the great outdoors she prefers to stay inside and play around on the computer. When forced out of the house she never fails to bring along her trusty yo-yo, it's been a loyal companion through an' through. Saving her from the boredom that would be her life, stuck outside for two hours a day. Her symbol is that of a goat because they're awesome. How can you /not/ like goats?! She enjoys drawing and is usually not found without some sort of art supplies, which is where her screen name partly comes from. She enjoys the spectrum of colours, that and she's only truly active during the night hours. She sleeps with a stuffed plush unicorn named Mystic, she was given the toy when she was nine by her father and she's treasured it ever since. She frequents the #TRUTH_OR_DARE_FOREVER memo on Pesterchum nearly every day. Biography Anna lives in a small town called Ramore, the town is medium sized but partly run down causing most residents to move away on to bigger towns. Her brother and father chose to stick around in the dying town because it offered safety and familiarity. This was the town of her mother's birth, and the town that she too had been born. They had been living there for seventeen years at this point, there were no major stores, or even a Walmart in miles! She had spent most of her days in what most people would call a boring routine. And while the great outdoors calls for adventure she's journeyed through the town one too many times for anything to be exciting. Instead she chose to sit in her room playing on the computer and enjoying the brilliant world the web had to offer. She was a constent in an art website constantly posting pictures or writing out short stories with, what she could say with pride, brilliance! She enjoyed playing online MMOs and passing the time with fanfiction. Other people's fanfiction not her own, she couldn't write a real story to save her life. Plus what would be the excitement with knowing how it ends before it's begun? Like everyone does, she made friends on the internet and spent her days talking to them about everything and nothing. Time passed and her friends moved on, she made new ones but hardly ever keeping the same one's each year. Her online friends got into relationships with each other only to have nasty breakups and tear the group apart, sending her drifting along the current in search another place to rest. Just recently she parted ways with her old group of friends, which brought her to the internet to look around for someone to talk to. She stumbled across a program called Pesterchum, curious she downloaded it. After chatting with a few people she was happy to know that most of them were wonderfully strange. Thinking it's just one big Roleplay she dove in, happily asking questions about these so called 'Trolls'. Relationships She's friends with nocturnalWriter, Anna considers her, her best bud on Pesterchum. Family Her father tends to get carried away with 'experiments' that vary from watching how fungus grows to seeing how much water a barrel can hold. Their house is full of stacks of papers and though she doesn't quite know what he does for a living, she knows that he's home quite a lot of the time. Her Brother Pete was her best friend growing up. There weren't very many kids her age in the town so there was little choice, not that she wouldn't choose him anyway. He showed her the wonders of the internet and how to do most things in general. There's about a four year age difference between them but she doesn't mind. Pete tends to spend most of his time outside with a few kids his age galavanting around town. Unlike Anna, Pete is outgoing, friendly, and always knows what to say in any situation. She envy's how easily talking with people comes to him. Personality Anna is the helpful type that enjoys a good conversation, though she usually doesn't find them easily. She helps her friends work through their problems with apparent optimism but inside she's really hoping to change topic soon. Often she'll ask questions about the welfare of her friend hoping that they will return the question. She finds herself boring because she can never come up with anything substantial to talk about.. She likes to think she's a hermit because of how little she goes and interacts with the outside world but she's really the furthest thing. She gets a terrible ache in her heart if she goes too long without talking to someone, even if she's just pretending to sit on the ceiling or typing out emoticons to the other. At times when she's chatting with her online friend's she'll slip into slight roleplay and type about what she's doing. In the most illiterate way of course, it's not a real roleplay after all, with asterisk's. She gets annoyed easily though she won't show it very often, but sometimes when she gets angry, her comments will become bitter and sarcastic. She tends to be passive aggressive rather than confrontational with hope that her message get across. She'd rather be alone most of the time and avoid Human contact if at all possible. She needs a lot of time to herself or else she'll become stressed and moody. She's a complicated mess. Small Facts *She loves to draw, she likes to think that she's giving life to the things she draws. *She makes corny jokes, or bad puns when she sees the opportunity. *She is a fan of anything adorable, or cool. *She owns an ask blog on Tumblr: http://asknocturnalspectrum.tumblr.com/ Category:Fankid Category:Living